It Takes Two to Tango, But Three to Dirty Dance
by Ayakaishi Fei
Summary: Daisuke and Miyako decide one day that Ken needs to learn to dirty dance. Their actions have unexpected repercussions. Cute fluff.


Title: It Takes Two to Tango, but Three to Dirty Dance.  
  
Author: FireDemon  
  
Email: Ken_Dai_Love@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Warnings: This fic not only contains yaoi, it also contains heterosexuals - The horror. (Sorry, I always think that if we have to warn about gayness we should also have to warn about straightness) Erm, well technically it's bisexuality on all counts, which in my opinion is totally normal. Hehe, wanna argue with me? Flame away! Oh and dirty dancing... everyone knows what that means, ne? *giggles*  
  
Category: Romance, Humour, Fluff.  
  
Summary: Daikenyako. *Waits as 100 readers hastily hammer at their back button as they realise it's neither Kensuke nor Kenyako*  
  
Okay, now that the diehard fans have all very likely abandoned us, I will explain that by Daikenyako, I mean Daisuke, Ken and Miyako, as a... well perhaps not a couple but as a group of three people who are romantically interested in each other. I obsess over Kensuke, I've written Daiyako (It's cute!), and I think Kenyako is the spawn of the devil (I've offended more people haven't I?) because I don't think, personality-wise Ken and Miyako could hack being together. Miyako would go nuts, she's too much like me to ever stay with a guy like Ken.  
  
Anyway, I like Daikenyako, it would work, their personalities balance each other out, so I decided to write a fluffy fic where Miya and Dai try to teach Ken to dirty dance. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I dreamt that I owned it once... then I got sued for the corruption of innocent minds, so I marketed it as porn. But yeah, then I woke up and it was a childrens show again - you can all imagine how disappointed I was. Don't own it, that kind of thing is limited to my dreams.  
  
Ken was draped lazily over the sofa, watching Daisuke trying to work out how to get his mothers CD player to work and stifling his giggles on the bright blue and yellow cushion beneath his arms.  
  
"Ken!" Daisuke wailed, "It won't work!"  
  
Ken rolled his eyes, "Try pressing the power button... left corner Dais, yep, lower... Now press play."  
  
Britney Spears blared out of the speakers and Ken tried not to wince. Daisuke was... obsessed with her music, for a reason Ken had never tried to fathom, and was forever listening to it.  
  
Daisuke jumped up with a cry of happiness, "Whoo! Yes, I did it!" He grinned, "Thanks Ken!"  
  
Ken groaned as his friend jumped onto the sofa to enthusiastically hug him,  
  
"Ow," He exclaimed weakly. Daisuke loosened his hold and looked down at Ken,  
  
"Sorry Ken-chan, just got a little excited."  
  
Jun paused in her spot as she stepped into the room, then in true big sisterly fashion let out a groan of dismay,  
  
"I really didn't need to see this so early in the day..." She complained, "Keep it in the bedroom boys!"  
  
Ken flushed as he realised what she was implying while Daisuke sat up with an indignant squeak, "It isn't early! It's 2pm"  
  
Jun nodded sagely, "Like I said, early."  
  
Ken sighed and slunk back down as Jun left the room again.  
  
"So what did you want to show me Daisuke?"  
  
Daisuke jumped up, "Right... You're gonna have to stand up..."  
  
"*I'm* going to have to stand up?" Ken questioned suspiciously, "Maybe I'd rather not see this."  
  
Daisuke grabbed Ken's hand and tugged him off the sofa and into a standing position, "C'mon Ken. It'll be fun! I promise!"  
  
Ken groaned, "That's what I'm worried about."  
  
~~~  
  
"Just listen to the music and move to the beat."  
  
"I'm listening... This music doesn't have a beat Daisuke."  
  
Daisuke rolled his eyes, "Yes it does. Listen. Watch how I move."  
  
Ken observed his best friend feeling liquid heat pooling in the pit of his stomach as the red-head seductively gyrated to the music.  
  
"Ano... I can't do that Dais."  
  
"Yes you can just loosen up." Daisuke directed his older friend.  
  
"I'm loose..." Ken replied.  
  
"Now roll your hips," Daisuke instructed.  
  
"I don't have hips!" Ken exclaimed, "How can I roll something that's non-- Daisuke get your hand away from there!"  
  
Daisuke gave Ken a 'look'. "Ken stop being such a stick-in-the-mud, just swivel, here..." Resting his hands on Kens hips and pulling the boy back so they were pressed tightly against one another Daisuke rolled his hips in time with the music, and Ken was obliged to copy.  
  
"See, you can do it Ken," Daisuke encouraged, taking Kens hand and resting his palms on the back of Ken's before entwining his fingers with the other boys.  
  
"Daisuke, I'm perfectly happy not -- What are you doing?!?" Ken cried in alarm as Daisuke seductively slid his arms up, pulling Kens along with them, as he was still holding Ken's hands securely.  
  
Daisuke sighed, and released the boy, "This isn't working. You're too stiff. I think I'm gonna need help."  
  
Ken backed away hastily, "How about we just forget the whole thing Dais, seriously, I don't need to know how to dirty dance."  
  
Daisuke ignored him, and picked up the phone.  
  
"Dai-chan?" Ken asked.  
  
Daisuke turned to look at him, "I'm not a quitter. You are going to learn to dirty dance, or you will die trying."  
  
Ken eeped in panic; when Daisuke got into moods like this not even the Kaiser stood a chance. In fact the only one who could convince him otherwise was--  
  
"Hey Miya-chan!" Daisuke chirped.  
  
Ken perked up, if anyone could convince Daisuke it was a bad idea it'd be Miyako.  
  
"Ano, I'm just trying to teach Ken how to dirty dance... Yeah... No!... You will?... Thanks Miya-chan you're the best... And so modest... Eh shut up! I'll see you in 10... Mmm hmm... Ja."  
  
Ken groaned in defeat, sinking back onto the sofa, imagining Miyako and Daisuke trying to teach him to dance at the same time. He was definitely a goner.  
  
~~~  
  
Miyako stepped into the lounge and gave the room a speculative look,  
  
"Hmm..." She mused, "I think we'll need to push the sofa back against the wall. Ken, up!"  
  
Ken stood cautiously, trying to avoid his two best friends, both of whom tended to get "overenthusiastic" or as Takeru had once put it after seeing the two at work on another of their projects, getting Mimi together with Jyou and Sora, obsessed.  
  
Actually, obsessed seemed to fit them at the moment, Ken decided as he backed into the wall to try and evade being dragged into the most recent of the two's evil plots.  
  
Daisuke caught his arm, "Don't even think about running Ken-chan. Miya-baby you hold him, I'll push the couch."  
  
Miyako grinned and plopped herself happily into Ken's lap. This wouldn't have been a problem, save for the fact that Ken wasn't sitting down, and Miya, despite being remarkably slender for a girl her age, was still a 16 year old girl and therefore was heavy enough to cause Ken to fall to the ground.  
  
"So Ken-chan, what've you been up to lately? You never ring me any more," The lavender haired girl pouted up at him.  
  
"Your phone is always engaged, when are you not on the phone to Daisuke?"  
  
Miyako blinked, "Erm, when my sister isn't on the phone, and half the time she's talking to Jun so..."  
  
Ken rolled his eyes as Miya answered her own question.  
  
"Hey!" Miya objected after a few moments of talking, "You didn't answer my question!" She bounced in his lap, "What's new in the world of Ken? New love interest? Lost your virginity?"  
  
Ken coloured horribly under the onslaught of her questions, Miyako always talked like this. He wasn't sure whether or not she was a virgin, but if she was she seemed to talk an awful lot about having sex. Especially to Daisuke. He'd asked the two of them once if they were going out and both had collapsed giggling to the floor.  
  
He hadn't asked again.  
  
"So? Have you?" Miyako repeated when he didn't reply.  
  
"No," Ken mumbled, "I haven't found the right person yet."  
  
Miyako rolled her eyes and kissed him on the nose, "That's cute Ken-chan, I wouldn't have picked you for a romantic, Dai yes, you no."  
  
Ken stood, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking and dumped his lavender haired best friend on the floor.  
  
Miya pouted at him and stood, "That was mean, Ken. Dai?"  
  
"Kay, everything's ready Miya-chan. You wanna show Ken how to really dance?"  
  
Miyako grinned, "You bet. Music?"  
  
Daisuke pressed play, and Britney Spears Slave4U blared out of the speakers.  
  
Miya paused, "Dai, no wonder you can't teach Ken to dance. Nobody could dance to this shit."  
  
"Miya! That's totally unfair. This is a great song."  
  
"It's Britney Spears. She sucks."  
  
"No way! She's so much cooler then Christina."  
  
Miyako glared at him, stomped over to the CD player, ejected the CD and changed it without allowing Daisuke to speak one word in protest.  
  
"I'm sorry Dai, but if you want my help, we teach Ken to 'Dirrty' it rocks to dirty dance to."  
  
Daisuke pouted and rolled his eyes. "Fine, you win. Now c'mon Miya, let's show our favourite genius what we mean by dirty dancing."  
  
~~~  
  
Ken leant back against the wall to watch his two best friends, knowing neither would forgive him if he left now.  
  
The music started and Miyako loosely looped her arms around Daisuke's neck while the red head simultaneously rested his hands on the girls slender hips.  
  
Both bodies were moving to the beat, and Miyako's hands were teasingly caressing Daisuke's chest as she somehow moved lower and lower until her face was level with his groin and her posture suggestive of something other then dancing.  
  
Ken felt a hot burning pain in his chest as he watched the two and again wondered if his two best friends really were more then friends and hadn't told him.  
  
Miyako slid back up Daisuke's body and hooked a leg around his waist as she ground herself against him in time with the beat of the music.  
  
Without even looking down Ken knew that at some point during their dance he'd become very, very hard.  
  
If this was what he was like just from watching them how obvious would it be if he actually joined in?  
  
The blood rushed to his already slightly flushed cheeks and Ken discretely folded his hands in front of his groin, hoping to hide his growing erection from his two best friends even as he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from their undeniably erotic dance.  
  
The song came to an end and Ken tried to hide his blush by turning away. Miyako growled, "Ken..."  
  
Ken smiled innocently, "I need to go to the bathroom...heh?" He tried hopefully.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Daisuke exclaimed, grabbing his hands and pulling him so that he was standing in between the two teens.  
  
Daisuke pulled Ken into the same position they'd been in before Miyako arrived, and Miyako rested her hands on his shoulders, "Right. Ready Dai?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
As the song restarted Ken sighed in defeat; he may as well just get this over and done with. The sooner Miyako and Daisuke got their way the sooner he could run away and hide.  
  
Daisuke's lips grazed his neck as the other boy danced behind him, his body rubbing up against Kens in a way that seemed entirely to pleasurable to be accidental.  
  
Miyako danced in front of Ken, her fingers trailing up and down his body. Her mouth was half open, and a sheen of sweat covered her skin. She looked like an actor from some erotic film. She almost appeared to be begging to be kissed and it was with a jolt of surprise that Ken realised he wished to oblige that wish.  
  
Her hips brushed against his, and he could feel Daisuke's tongue lapping at the sweat on his neck as he moved, caught between the two seductive teens.  
  
Skillfully the two switched positions, their movements evolving as they used their new positions to great effect. Ken decided it was too much bother to try and hide his aching arousal, choosing instead to rub up against his best friend. He couldn't help but notice Daisuke was just as aroused as he was.  
  
Miyako's body was pressed tightly to his, and he could feel her breasts pressed against his back, adding to his arousal. Beautiful, he decided, though whether he was referring to Miyako or Daisuke he wasn't sure.  
  
The song came to an end and the CD whirred and stopped. Ken found himself unable to move as the two teens on either side disengaged themselves, leaving him standing, covered in a sheen of sweat, completely and utterly aroused in the middle of Daisuke's lounge room.  
  
He knew his cheeks were red, both from the exertion and embarrassment of dancing with his two best friends.  
  
Daisuke ran his hands back through his hair, slightly flushed himself.  
  
"Fuck," He muttered looking down.  
  
Miyako giggled as she stared at her two best friends, "Looks like that dance got both of you rather excited, ne Ken-chan?"  
  
"I- I- " Ken stuttered nervously.  
  
"You're absolutely gorgeous Ken-chan. You know that?"  
  
"What?" Ken whispered.  
  
Daisuke grinned at Miyako before he stepped forward and kissed Ken.  
  
It wasn't the 'kiss your mother on the cheek' type kiss, or the 'nervous peck on the lips' type kiss, this was the 'I'm so bloody aroused I want to take you right now' type kiss.  
  
Miyako smiled, waiting a few seconds for the boys to part before she claimed Kens lips herself, she could taste Daisuke in his mouth, and she almost moaned in delight.  
  
Ken stared at the two of them in shock when she finally pulled away.  
  
"Miyako, Daisuke, I don't understand..."  
  
Miyako giggled, "We think you're gorgeous Ken-chan."  
  
Daisuke smiled, "And we know you like us, right?"  
  
"B-both of you?" Ken whispered, "I don't have to choose?"  
  
"You do like both of us, right?" Daisuke asked, as if it had just occurred to him.  
  
"Of course!" Ken replied immediately.  
  
"So, do you wanna go out with us Ken-chan?"  
  
Ken smiled, his cheeks turning pink as he looked at the two earnest absolutely gorgeous faces.  
  
"Yes, that I do."  
  
Authors Notes: *squeals happily* I know, a chirpy, happy threesome-y fic! This is a first for me!  
  
I'm in a good mood, as I said, I like Daikenyako. I started writing this just after I got my final score for my Stage 2 French back (Year 12 for anyone who doesn't know). I got a 17 out of 20, which was a lot better than I was expecting  
  
I finished it on less of a high, but it was happy and chirpy anyway. So much for my homework.  
  
Please review... Please? 


End file.
